No Roads Left
by PervadeTheSilence
Summary: In my fear, I've lost, finding myself with no direction. All because I run, till the silence splits me open. I run, but there's no regret, and no roads left but one. sequel to Across This New Divide. Read pre prologue chap carefully.


**A.N: (****I messed up the order of this plot thingy. Sorry) *** **=don't do this yourself**

**A'ight. Here's the scoop. Whats happening is I am having the worst writers block I have ever encountered. The rain today gave me a fabulous idea. I am writing this tidbit to not only secure a title for my sequel story, but to ask for your help. I am in desperate need of a plot bunny. SERIOUSLY. I will give half credit to the person (or peoples) who helped me finish this chapter and put your name (or fanfiction designation, if it is your preference) on both my page and in both the chapter and the sequel prologue. I really want to get this story going. PLEEEEEEEASE!! The sequel will not be out for a while, because Across This New Divide is obviously still in the works. Read that first and then please aid in the conclusion of chapter 11.  
Thank you!**

**-PervadetheSilence a.k.a Christine**

I was in the most uncomfortable position EVER. There were too many people in the car. The Camaro had almost nonexistent back seats, and a low roof to boot. There was little to no middle seat. Half of my butt was atop Mikaela's leg; the other (gak) was on Leo's. The crown of my head was pressing against the roof, and Wheelie, to my dismay, sat on my thighs, poking and prodding at my ripped knees. It was nearly impossible to stay focused on the conversation while I was being tossed to each side of the car when Bumblebee hit sharp turns. Landing in Leo's lap would not be the highlight of my day. I tried to brace myself by placing my good hand on the front passenger seat. Bah, it was useless. Bee hit another curve, throwing me (thank the Lord) into Mikaela's lap. She rolled her eyes and strapped us both in under one belt. "Thanks." I said. "Nobody should have to be thrown into _his_ face unwillingly." She smiled back. "Hey!" We laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**The storm approaches my liege." **Starscream bowed to the silver mech "**We mobilize as I speak." **Megatron's claws snapped together "**Have you found her body yet?" **Starscream fell silent, ruby optics wide. "**Wh-what, my Lord?" **Megatron snarled, smashing his fist into the Seeker's helm. "**WHAT USE IS THE FLESHBAG FEMME IF I DON'T HAVE HER OTHER BODY?!?! Stupid,"** he kicked the Seeker "**Incompetent, weak little wretch!"** Starscream yelped as the spiky treads on the Lord's feet ripped into the tinted glass of his cockpit. "**M-Megatron, please! I did not know! B-besides, I do not do well in water." "RAAAAARGH!" "MEGATRON!" **The silver mech froze at hearing his leader's raspy voice. The taller Decepticon made Megatron sink lower on his feet as he approached. "**We do not need her protoform body just yet. The human is our focus now. She and the **_**machine"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart stuttered as two Jordanian police cruisers swerved behind us, driving us straight for the Checkpoint. I cowered behind the seat, and peeked out when we stopped moving. The first thing I saw was a short legged, short tempered Jordanian Border Patrolman, slowly dragging a finger over Bumblebee's paint. I cringed. NOBODY would get away with that on _my_ car. But, this wasn't my car. All of us felt Bee shudder. "Passport!" The shrimpy man said shrilly. "Alright, lemme handle this, these are my people." Simmons hissed, rolling down the window. The little man's lip curled, faintly resembling Sam's French bulldog, Frankie. **"Aw, no way."** Wheelie whispered **"A frikin' munchkin guardin' the place. Little people are mean, uh, tell him he's tall."**I snorted and shoved the little dork under my jacket. The _last_ thing we needed was a Border guard spotting a red eyed robot hanging out with a group of suspicious looking humans in a bright yellow Camaro, followed by three driver-less cars. Oh crapatoa. There may have been people in _this_ car, but nobody was with the others! I spun around to see how the little man reacted to the empty vehicles, and gawked at what was there. A brunette teenager with bright aqua eyes sat in the driver's side of my GT, and flashed a passport to the guard. He then turned, smiled, and waved, then proceeding to vanish just as the man passed him. I stared back in shock. Dang those holo-projector things these robots had.

The guard then turned his attention back to us. I swore I saw the little mole on his neck twitch in irritation. Wheelie clutched my fingers nervously, repeatedly whispering "**Please don't notice me, please don't notice me"** when the guard's face appeared in the window. "Pass-_port._" The man spat. I saw Simmons flinch, a tiny gob of saliva latching onto his face. Gak. "Ashu fana, ah, the Dagger's tip," He gestured with his hands "Egypt, Jordan, we wanna go there. Me and my family, this is my family. We're tourists, see these are my daughters, my son," He pointed to Leo "My other son," He drew Sam over under his arm, hiding the brunette's face. "We're tourists from New York." The guard's face lit up in sudden recognition. "NEW YORK!" "Yeah, yeah," Simmons hurriedly agreed "You look like the guy that ran my falafel stand. The happy little guard quickly waved us through, and Bumblebee floored it. I looked back to the border shack. The men were in a panic. They had identified us. "Drive, Bee!" I barked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soundwave was bored. Being attached to a flimsy human satellite was in no way enthralling work, he having to sit there an listen to all their yammering whilst the other Con's got to _do_ something. Suddenly, a an emergency call was patched through to the fleshy government. "The boy has been located on the border leading into Egypt. All local units are to pursue." The Communications officer grinned inside, and opened a comm link. **"Decepticons, boy's location detected." **FINALLY, something interesting to watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Camaro gladly obliged, rocketing us down the road toward a little town. He tore through the streets; people, goats and frantic birds leaping to get out of his way. "That way! ARGH, you missed the turn! THAT WAY! Left! _Left!" _I bounced all over the interior of the car, trying to direct the wayward Camaro. The radio dial spun. **"Jus' be quiet n' lemme do my job, see?" **An old mob boss's voice barked. "RAWR!" I spat back. Bumblebee managed to demolish two fruit stands and a cabbage cart before he found a suitable breach in the seemingly endless line of sandstone houses. "There was a better one back there." I muttered, grabbing my backpack just before the Camaro transformed. He hooed indignantly and yanked Skids up by the foot. What really surprised me then was how he (being a robot weighing **tons**) managed to scale the side of the flimsy brick wall without even cracking it. Mudflap leaped up beside the yellow bot when I was snatched from behind. " Aw, HEL-" I started to scream, but was met with Simmons's coal eyes. "Alrighty kiddo," He shoved a lump of gray cotton into my good hand "you and the Chia pet boy over there are our lookouts. Keep an eye out for any suspicious lookin' people, kay?" I rolled my eyes. "Aren't _we_ the suspicious people?" He waved me off. "Yeah, yeah smarty-pants, just go. And take the hundred thousand dollar car with ya." I stared at him. "What? Nova? Are you kidding? He sticks out like a sore-" I turned to gesture at the cherry red car, but in its place was a blob of black. Simmons was grinning. "-Thumb." Simmons raised a salt and pepper brow "…Never mind." I mumbled, wrapping the cloth around my head. I really hated when that happened. **"SSHHH!"** Mudflap hissed **"Y'all gotta be like a ninja. All in disguise n' slag."** I heard Nova groan behind me. I giggled quietly and dragged Leo out onto the street. The red and blue lights danced across the walls, making me tremble slightly. I didn't like suspenseful moments. The cars stopped, the drivers pausing to watch us. We stared back. Several long seconds later, they drove off.

It was hot, and dry. The cloth was suffocating me, but it was the only disguise available seeing as the only easy to reach supplies of clothing were hanging on lines suspended across the alleys. Mine was still damp, so I wasn't too unhappy. Though I did wonder what was in the water around here.

Three minutes passed, and I could hear the sirens again. "**We need to go,"** Nova whispered, scooping me up in his hand. Leo ran beside his feet, in a panic. He never seemed to be able to stay cool in these sorts of situations. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap," The Latino repeated to himself, barreling into the alley. "We gotta move people!" He squeaked, bouncing up and down with the greatest urge to flee. Nova set me down and folded himself back into car mode, opening the passenger side door. "You look pretty sleek in black, NS." I remarked, yanking on the belt as he sped after the yellow blur that was Bumblebee. He chuckled. **"Thank you Amy." **I dug through my little orange backpack, searching for anything that might be of further use to me. Clothes. Nah, those were my other ripped ones that I changed out of at the museum. My cellphone was crunched, so a no go on that. I couldn't find my iPod (nor was I in any mood for music) and my week old granola bar was smashed flat. I stuffed the lump of fools gold into my pocket and resumed my search. Ooh, wait, what was that? Aha! My digital camera! That would come in handy. I shoved the green camera into my pocket and rolled down the window to toss the bag out. It would just get in the way from here on out. Now I could focus on holding on for dear life.

It seemed like ages before we lost the cops. They kept on our tail for three hours, relentless and persistent, until we threw them of course via smoke bomb deployed by Mudflap. It surprised me that he even managed to think of that on his own. For super-advanced robots, Skids and Mudflap were pretty darn dumb.

It was dusk. The blazing red mound that was the sun was setting behind the dunes, stealing away the suffocating heat along with it. It was so nice to be able to ride in my _own_ car for once, and be given a little time to think, and collect myself. My body was still in overdrive from the adrenaline. I glared down at my arm, awkwardly bound in the sweatshirt sleeves. The damn sling was driving me mad, and in a fit, I tore it off, nearly screaming from the pain that jolted through my arm and shoulder. My hand dangled down at an odd angle, bone jutting out like a golf ball under my skin. It didn't even look like a part of me...as if it wasn't even attached anymore. Holy crap! Epiphany! It wasn't _broken_, merely dislocated. I could FIX dislocated. Ah, thank goodness for sports medicine in highschool. I held it exactly as I'd been taught, three fingers on the hand itself, one behind the wrist, and thumb on the joint*. I pushed, hard and fast.

CRACK!!

"AH, FRAG!" I shouted. The GT shuddered at my outburst. **"Dear Primus, femme, you scared the scrap out of me!" **"Sorry, Nov."I apologized, swiveling my hand in its socket. The ache was much more bearable now "I just fixed my hand, I think." **"Hmph." **he grunted. _Geez, _I thought, glaring at the dash _Freaking out much, Novie 'ol pal? _His nervousness held steady and heavily in the air. The rest of the ride was quiet and tense. I kept silent in my seat. Obviously, he didn't want to make conversation. My ear twinged.

-**Scion! Is the femme with you?-**

**-Y-yes, m-m-my Lord. She is.-**

**-I trust you know what to do?-**

**-O-of course my-**

**-STOP _STUTTERING_, you fool!-**

**-Sorry my Lord. She will be there.-**

"Who will be there?" I questioned, leaning out of the seat slightly "Who were you talking to?" The seat hiked up suddenly, and I swung forward. The steering wheel met my forehead.


End file.
